


blindspot

by chingonas



Series: crack crossover that works kind of beautifully [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drunk Thor (Marvel), F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, anxiety! at the party, bad grammar is on purpose bc ~poetic~, bruce’s dad was a piece of shit, but it makes so much fucking sense i love it, but its cute, but kinda not, fucking angsty, ginny is also like rlly traumatized, ginny x luna, idk what else to tag this, linny - Freeform, luna is kinda ooc, mlm and wlw solidarity, okay so, this fic however makes zero sense, thorbruce, thruce, weird ass crossover i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingonas/pseuds/chingonas
Summary: in which thor’s drunken breath reminds bruce of his father—————————————thor leaned over to whisper some nothings in bruce’s ear and-the smell of it hit bruce like the back of a truck. and the memories? they came just as fast.





	blindspot

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by memories of times gone by  
> angelheartbeat!!! i love that fic SO MUCH!

bruce has never been fond of thor’s drunken smell. sure, it’s funny when he’s tipsy- when he’s swinging side to side speaking in asgardian and english and... “i am groot”? sure. that, bruce can take.

 

but when thor’s drunk, he’s  _ drunk _ .

 

tuesday night was when it happened. they had won some battle that bruce still can’t remember right but thor wanted to celebrate it anyway. so they did. at a bar. with drinks. a lot of them.

 

and thor? he drank and drank and drank and he reeked of it. ginny had said firewhiskey was not something for the faint hearted and, knowing thor, he probably took it as a challenge.

 

by the end of his eighth drink, thunder was rumbling outside and lighting crackled every time thor let out his hearty laugh. sweat decorated his face and made him look like he had just been caught in the rain. luna was reading some kind of magazine and ginny had won another arm wrestle and thor leaned over to whisper some nothings in bruce’s ear and-

 

the smell of it hit bruce like the back of a truck. and the memories? they came just as fast.

 

_ the lab’s bright light burned his eyes and made him sweat. the concrete building kept his screams silent and hidden from the world outside. doctors, scientists, people who’ve studied what he has, who've taken similar classes, the people who should be his peers now surround him with needles and test tubes. he’s strapped in tight to a table and he can’t breathe right and his vision is blurry and the IV tubes in his arms hurt like hell and the needles are getting closer and closer and closer and closer _

 

_ his genes are corrupted and he’s only eight when he learns what it means. a lab experiment, a horrifying monster, a genetic accident. a worthless mistake. _

 

he falls out his seat and crashes onto the floor, his breathing pattern is very off and shaky and out of control. outside he is turning from a pale mess of curls to a roaring, monstrous, green... thing... 

 

ginny jumps from her seat and now she is screaming and her hands are shaking and thor -he knows he’s making it worse- so he steps back as far as he can when all he wants to do is hold bruce and help him but he can’t and luna

 

luna steps forward. thor is too busy trying to calm ginny down to keep her away. she knows what she’s doing. somehow.

 

_ the sound of breaking glass is familiar. redundant, even. like a song he’s heard too many times before, bruce knows what’s next. his father will yell his mother will scream and he will cry and the glass will break. first it’ll hit him and the shards will bury into his skin and leave permanent marks. he is nine when he learns that. _

 

_ but this time the melody comes in early. his father yells and his mother screams and he is crying and the glass doesnt break. there are no shards. there are no marks. _

 

_ the pieces... they hit her. his mother jumps in front of him, her body becomes a shield and the glass doesnt hit bruce it hits her and she hits her head on the kitchen counter and now she’s bleeding and theyre all screaming but one of them is louder- _

 

_ “why did you fucking make me fucking do this, bruce, you fucking made this happen” _

 

_ but oh my god she’s bleeding and it’s all over his small hands and she’s crying and holding onto her baby boy but he’s ten when he hears the crack of her skull hitting the counter and the shattering of glass as it hits her back and lodges itself inside. he feels her grip loosen and fall to the ground. he’s ten when she dies as he’s in her arms. _

 

_ “WHY DID YOU FUCKING MAKE ME DO THIS-“ _

 

“bruce.” a familiar voice beckons him from the outside.

 

_ he blinks and he’s in the middle of the ocean, swimming- no, drowning in dark blue water. It’s as far as the eye can see, nothing but empty darkness in every direction. he can feel the water burning as they fill up his lungs but every time he tries to swim up, he sinks in deeper. his lungs are in piercing pain and he can’t see anything and he’s so far from the top and so far from the bottom and he’s stuck and every part of him is hurting- _

 

“i know you’re in there.”

 

_ blink and he’s in the middle of a long tunnel. the ending is a step away from him, the large exit from a cold dim tunnel to a bright and sunny world. he can see thor and ginny and valkyrie and even loki but when he tries to walk toward him they get farther. every step the sunny world gets farther and farther and the tunnel gets longer and longer and he starts to run and scream out but he’s too far. panicked tears run down his face as he runs as fast as he can but the light is just getting smaller, and smaller, and smaller- _

 

“this is not who you are, bruce,”

 

every part of him is aching. His skin and muscles are being stretched and shrunk, he is falling in and out of his mind, his head is having the worst migraine in the world. there isn’t a single part of his body that isn’t being pulled apart and put back together again.

 

“BUT IT IS-“ he cries but it sounds more like a growl. he’s here, the other guy, and it’s pulling bruce apart and this IS him. he’s a liability. a weakness, a leak, a warning.

a blindspot.

 

he is drowning in the ocean and then running in the tunnel. drowning and running. drowning and running, and drowning and running and drowning and running and drowning and running and then, 

 

“bruce” she sticks her hand out

  
  


there is no more sound. ginny has stopped screaming, thor no longer needs to hold her back from trying to get luna, and the thunder ceased. his footsteps and screams no longer echo in the dim tunnel, his panic drowning are no longer heard in the ocean.

 

there is only luna’s voice and bruce writhing into and out of The Other Guy. he is still noisy, hul- the other guy is roaring in pain and bruce knows he can feel the same thing he is because bruce is also screaming and it’s become some kind of odd mix of the two of them begging to get out, they just can’t realize the door isn’t big enough for the both of them.

 

so, yes, bruce is loud. but luna’s voice is quiet. and, for some reason, that’s what makes her so much louder.

 

“i know you’re trapped” she knows its more than trapped

“i know its scary” she knows its more than scary

 

“but can you hear me?” 

 

_ “WHY DID YOU FUCKING MAKE ME DO THIS-“ _

 

“if you can hear me,” her voice barely breaks through the ocean water, the tunnel’s walls, bruce’s head. “my voice is a door you have to open, not as something you need the rest of the doors closed to get to.”

 

and that’s so fucking weird but  _ he gets it _

 

“you are focusing on too many things at once”

 

_ there are so many of doors open. _

_ the ocean. the tunnel. _

_ his head.  _

 

“let them go”

_ he lets himself drown. _

_ he stops running in the tunnel. _

_ he reminds himself he didn’t make him do anything.  _

 

“listen”

 

_ he can hear her voice clearly and loudly. he sees a door with a soft light spilling around its edges, he knows it’s her. he grips the doorknob tight, focusing on the sound of luna’s voice. _

 

“find my voice”

 

_ bruce opens the door. _

 

“that’s it” she smiles as she watches him slowly shrink and come to a stillness. the shaking of his breath and body soothes and his voice sounds human again.

 

his eyes face the light and reality shifts into his vision until he’s sure he can see every bit of it. until he’s sure he’s not stuck.

 

“t-thor,”

 

“thor is here. can you see me bruce?”

 

he blinks and she comes into vision. she’s young, like wanda, but she’s purer than that, like tony’s peter kid.

 

“yeah, yeah, yes, im here.” he assures himself with the sound of his own voice. the other guy isn’t here. it’s just him.

 

ginny steps forward, breath steady and a fist clenched automatically around her wand. she lets luna lend a hand to help bruce up but she keeps her eyes following bruce’s movement. it was ginny’s first time seeing him like... that... and luna knew what to do and say so quickly, but ginny? it reminded her of- of tom.

 

“i’m sorry,” bruce insists, his eyes don’t meet lunas or ginnys or thors, he’s too ashamed to see their faces.

 

“for what?” luna asks nonchalantly. she walks with him to the table and ginny clears the remaining drinks before he gets there.

 

“what do you mean didn’t you see what just-“

 

luna shakes her head and hands him some clothes; a nice pair of soft black sweatpants and a comfy grey sweater. she brings him his glasses. “you should never apologize for something you have no control over.”

 

bruce takes it all and covers himself. his boxers were hulk proof, but the rest of his clothes weren’t- they had been thor’s. it had been so long since the other guy made an appearance, he didn’t think much about it. “but, i ruined your celebration… and thor… you’re clothes-”

 

“you didn’t ruin anything.” thor’s voice comes like thunder from his corner. he’s stood there frozen the whole time, stuck in his place of wanting to help and not being able to and not knowing how and knowing exactly why he can’t. “i’m sorry, bruce. i’m so, so sorry.”

 

bruce looks at him wearily and so, so softly. thor looks like an apologetic, worried, puppy who just witnessed their owner slip on their toy and badly injure themselves. it’s sweet. bruce shakes his head.

 

“it’s okay-“

 

“but it isn’t.” thor insists. “i promised i wouldn’t let it happen again. that i wouldnt put you in that situation. and look what i did.”

 

bruce knows thor’s right but he’s too tired for... this. right now, he needs sleep. badly.

 

“i-i’m going to bed, it’s late.”

 

thor is hurt but he feels in no to place to be. with a soft doeful smile and the implication of an  _ i’m sorry, i love you _ , he lets out a gentle “goodnight”.

 

luna smiles sweetly at bruce as he leaves the table, her glossy eyes watching him. ginny can tell luna is faking her usual, mystical, otherworldly look because really, she’s watching bruce with worry. as if she’s scared he might slip and fall. luna doesn’t let that seep into her voice. “sleep tight, then. remember to keep from nargels.”

 

ginny is too caught up in her head to say much of anything, her voice will fail her if she tried. she gives bruce a weak wave as he leaves to the steps.

 

thor and ginny take their spots at the table and sit in silence, their cheerfulness long gone. luna uses her wand to make some tea right there at the dinner table. the only sounds that remains is the clinking of cups and the splash of tea. the tuesday night spills into wednesday and their silence is deafening.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> guys this is the first fanfiction i posted up here where i actually look over and edit it so this better not flop or i will DIE... if u guys like it enough i'll add the next one in the series of hinny x thruce crossover fanficiton! i made up the idea at four am with my friend but tbh it makes so much sense and wasn't this?? so beautiful?? i'm big proud of this, y'all better comment and leave kudos... remember to follow while ur at it...
> 
> love u <33


End file.
